Timeline in the Gameverse
This is a timeline recording all the events throughout the history of the Gameverse series. Times are recorded by how long ago they happened, as exact years aren't defined. Story Dates This timeline features the dates in which the various stories took place in-universe. 2010 · October 31 – “Operation: T.R.I.C.K.Y.” · December 24 – “Operation: N.A.U.G.H.T.Y.” 2011 · November 3-12 – Operation: GALACSIA · November 14-16 – Operation: ANCESTOR · November 17 – Nightmare Series 1 · November 18-26 – Operation: DUTCHMAN · December 2 – “The Path of Scar” · December 24 – “Wally’s Late Gift” 2012 · January 5-7 – Attitude Adjustment · February 10-12 – Operation: DEATH-EGG · February 14-16 – Final Preparations · April 29 – Nightmare Series 2 · May 1-30 – Legend of the Eight Firstborn · June 5 – “Why Yuki Doesn’t Go Swimming” 2028 · May 15 – “First Day” 2031 · September 2-3 – The Son of Evil · September 4-5 – Mason and the Minish Door o -4-5 Rebmetpes – Down in the Negaverse, Chapter 3 · September 7-8 – Anthony Ant · September 10-11 – Scorched Wings · September 14-18 – The Gang · October 5 – “Mason’s Playdate” · October 7-8 – “Maddy’s Sad Day” · October 10 – Operation: ERASED · October 31 – Operation: SCARY o -31 Rebotco – Down in the Negaverse, Chapter 9 · November 1-3 – Code: XANA · November 5-14 – Operation: MASKED · November 16-18 – Viridi’s Last Stand o -18 Rebmevon – Down in the Negaverse, Chapter 15 · November 20-27 – Sector W7 · December 2-17 – Sector JP · December 24-25 – Operation: FROST o -24-25 Rebmeced - Down in the Negaverse, Chapter 16 2032 · January 5-8 – Operation: RECLAIM · January 15-17 – Operation: CLOWN · February 7-15 – Sector SA · February 15 – “Intro: Big Mom Pirates” · March 3-18 – Operation: NECSUS o -16 Hcram – Down in the Negaverse, Chapters 19-20 · March 21-April 3 – The Great Candied Adventure · April 30 – Miyuki’s Dream · May 1-31 – Legend of the Seven Lights o May 15 – Madotsuki Arc, Lunaria Arc, Pueblo de Niebla Arc o May 20 – Chapters 68-73 o May 31 – Chapter 82 2035 · June 1-30 – Seven Lights: The Last · July 7 – Field Day! · August 5-10 – Sector MG · October 31-November 10 – The Horrorverse · November 12-17 – Sector $ · November 14-22 - Sector LN · November 19-26 – The Legend of Zelda: Araea’s Mask 2036 * · January 5-10 – Index and the World Wings * · January 12-15 – The Tea Party (Chapters 1-6) (Sector LN explores Sweetopia, Sector IC captured by Big Mom) * · January 15-19 – Operation: REVERT (Kremlings begin to conquer Mobius) * · January 18-19 – Operation: MONARCH (Chapters 1-3) (Mandy takes over Hyrule) * · January 18-21 – Warriors of Sky (Chapter 2) (Saint Rosalina cruise) * · January 22-23 – Warriors of Sky (Chapters 3-7) (adventure in the Free Kingdom) * · January 25 – The Fifth Emperor (Chapter 2) * · January 26 – Operation: REVERT (final scene) * · January 28 – The Fifth Emperor (Chapter 3) * · January 30-31 – Operation: MONARCH (Chapters 4-6) * · February 2 – The Fifth Emperor (Chapter 1) * · February 14 - The Fifth Emperor (Chapter 4 (part 2)) * · February 15 – The Tea Party (Chapters 7-9) (Queen Sherry’s birthday party) * · Pirate Wars ** o February 16 – Chapter 1 ** o February 17 – Chapters 2-4 ** o February 19 – Chapters 5-10 (pre-timeskip) ** o February 21 – Chapters 11-13 ** o February 22 – Chapters 14- First Series *'Before Time's existence' - the First Dimension is created by Arceus. Due to its extreme unbalance, Arceus blocks all access to the dimension and creates other gods to help shape the new universes. Zanifr Mimchi is born. *'5,001,000 years ago' - Demise is sealed away in the Underworld, and Malladus is created to become Demon King in his place. *'5,000,000 years ago' - the gods grant the mortals the powers of the elements. Arceus makes Theodore Turner (Captain Planet) the first Avatar. *'4,999,975 years ago' - the first Negatar and his bending legions attack Arceus, but are foiled by Captain Planet. Arceus is destroyed, however, but not before planting the curses on Azelf, Mesprit, & Uxie. *'1,500,000 years ago' - Malladus Uno destroys Planet Wisp. It is revived by the powers of Darkrai I, Star Spirits, and Jirachi, and the Irkens are given life in the process. *'1,499,975 years ago' - the adult Irkens rise to power and enslave the children of Planet Wisp. Emperor Irk becomes the first Tallest of Wisp, and Planet Wisp is renamed Planet Irk. *'1,499,910 years ago' - Dimentia and Dimentio Z. Winkiebottom are born on Zathura as the first mortal spacebenders in the universe. *'1,499,900 years ago' - Jirachi awakens to see what Wisp has become. The Star Spirits break the Star Rod into 7 parts, and Jirachi, Jeremy, and Gabe end up on Zathura, where Dimentia finds them. *'1,499,899 years ago' - Dimentia helps Jirachi and friends return to Star Haven, where Dimentia manipulates Jirachi into betraying the Star Spirits. Shortly afterward, she begins the GKND. Meanwhile, the Cragmite War on Zathura ends, the Cragmites are banished, and Zathura is sealed by the Zoni. *'8,000 years ago' - the first Demon Wars begin. Lapis Lazuli is found by Arlon on Lunaria. Acnologia tries to destroy Lunaria, but is stopped by Celebi. Lapis flees to Avalar. *'7,960 years ago' - Malladus awakens Demise, who retakes his throne for the Demon Wars. The humans of Earth are forced to take refuge in Skypia. *'6,960 years ago' - the first incarnation of Link meets Fi, and uses the Master Sword to bring Demise down. Malladus retakes his throne shortly after. *'6,666 years ago' - Majora's Mask is used for the 6th time, and Majora is awakened. He is slain by the Fierce Deity, sealing him inside Majora's Mask again. *'6,565 years ago' - Viridi creates Aisling from Mew's and her own DNA. *'6,560 years ago' - Lapis meets 3-year-old Mavis Vermillion, whose parents have died. She took Mavis to live at Red Lizard Orphanage. *'6,557 years ago' - Yellow Diamond gets stranded on Crystallia. *'6,555 years ago' - Yellow Diamond is rescued by Tallest Dirk. They set up their Gem Harvest operations on Avalar. *'6,550 years ago' - plot of Fairy Sisters. Zeref creates the Grand Inferius. *'6,548 years ago' - Viridi starts the Nature Wars, but is foiled by Pit Icarus. Palutena then places Viridi under house arrest in her Nature Factory. *'5,560 years ago' - Ganondorf appears and gains respect among the demons. He begins his lifelong journey of taking the throne of Demon King. *'5,553 years ago' - Link's next incarnation slays Ganon, trapping him in the Underworld. Ganon comes back numerous times across history, battling Link's other incarnations. *'5,552 years ago' - Majora is awakened again. Link goes to the Termina Dimension to battle and defeat Majora. *'5,335 years ago' - the Lightning Island, Birka is created. *'5,000 years ago' - Carl and Sherry Linlin defeat Malladus Uno with the help of the gods, and the Sacred Trees are created by Celebi. Carl becomes the first Earth KND leader, and to award his later operatives, acquires the Eight Sugary Wonders from the Firstborn to bake the Great Cake. Sherry Linlin eats the cake and acquires the Candy Virus that lasts down her bloodline. *'4,970 years ago' - the first King of Spinachia discovers and establishes the land that would be Spinachia. *'4,000 years ago' - a group of humans come to Planet Earth and establish the Illuminati, later the World Government, and oversee the world's operations. The Octogan is thrown out of the Netherverse, found by the Illuminati. The 2nd Age KND gets the Octogan and uses its power to make Decomissioning Devices. *'1,500 years ago' - Luvbi is recruited into GKND. Hannibal Bean is trapped in the Yin-Yang World. *'1,050 years ago' - Nerehc Onu goes back in time to meet Young Madara. *'1,000 years ago' - Lucinda Talzin is banished from Avalar. Madara Uchiha rises to power and creates "Madara's Chasm" in DunBroch. *'800 years ago' - DunBroch Kingdom falls into ruin (before Cheren Uno fixes the past). The Nightmare Wars begin. *'500 years ago' - Darkrai I sends Parallax onto Planet Vaporia, and Yellow Fear spreads across the planet, turning the Vaporians into savages. Shortly after, they invade Planet Secco and suck Secco of its energy, turning the planet into a desert. *'438 years ago' - Ellen is born with a horrible disease. *'431 years ago' - Ellen murders her parents, and the demon, Lucifer makes her a witch. *'315 years ago' - Olive Pioji is killed by Dimentia. Her friend, Aggie Prenderghast is later executed by townspeople. *'300 years ago' - Leaky Leona finds the Fountain of Youth, and uses it to stay a kid. The Nightmare Wars end as Darkrai I is sealed away, and his son, Darkrai II, takes the throne of Nightmare King. Davy Jones is lost at sea, but is rescued by Kyogre, who makes Jones a carrier of souls. Later, Jones falls in love with Medusa, who betrays Jones, causing him to turn evil. The kingdom of Arendelle, Glacia is destroyed by Queen Elsa's unstable icebending, and everyone dies as the kingdom is swallowed in an endless blizzard. Jack Frost becomes a spirit, granted extra icebending by Polaris. *'299 years ago' - Magolor and Marx meet Meta Knight and help him rebuild his ship. *'200 years ago' - Darkrai II finishes rebuilding Nightmare Land. The Pirate Wars take place. *'180 years ago' - the 6th Age KND (the 19th Century KND) is frozen in an ice cream explosion. *'148 years ago' - Mom is born. *'143 years ago' - Ellen meets Viola, and their friendship begins. *'136 years ago' - Ellen switches bodies with Viola, and has her friend killed while she steals her life. *'134 years ago' - Viola's ghost seeks revenge on Ellen, who returns to her former house in attempt to ease Viola's soul. *'130 years ago' - Ellen continues living with Viola. Malladus scolds Lucifer for his failure, to which the latter replies he was defeated by their love. Taking interest in the idea, Malladus marries Amy Dark of the Annoyingly Cute Triplets. *'113 years ago' - Negatar Gnaa is born, as well as his opposite, Avatar Aang. *'107 years ago' - Gnaa meets Phantom Gnaa, and begins to seek to master the Dark Elements. *'101 years ago' - Avatar Aang is frozen in an iceberg. Lord Gnaa and Davy Jones sail by his iceberg as Jones hides it beneath the sea. Jones takes Gnaa to Silver River Forest to practice poisonbending with Hexxus. *'90 years ago' - Grandfather is born. *'80 years ago' - The Queen of Glomour and President of Kateenia get in a fight that causes their races to go to war. However, they turned out to be secret lovers and got married, and the war was built on rumors. *'60 years ago' - Misty Greene is killed by Dimentia. Zim is born. Kweeb is born. *'57 years ago' - Palpatine becomes Chancellor of the Republic. Anakin Skywalker joins the Jedi Order. *'50 years ago' - Kweeb is recruited into GKND. Ava is born. Grandfather marries the Shadow Queen, Malevolous Djinn. The shadows of the Shadow Realm are turned into demons, and Midna is banished from the Shadow Realm. King K. Rool and his brothers are born. *'40 years ago' - Ava is recruited into GKND. Monty Uno is born. K. Rool gets in a fight with Hay D.. *'39 years ago' - Benedict Uno is born.' '''Lord Gnaa learns shadowbending from Voldemort. K. Rool meets Bowser as Crocodile Isle becomes part of Koopa Kingdom. *'38 years ago''' - Revan Bane Sidious is born. His father, Palpatine, teaches Gnaa psychicbending. *'35 years ago' - Ganondorf kills Malevolous Djinn, and is imprisoned in the Shadow Realm as a result. *'30 years ago' - the gods imprison Malladus Uno into the Earth's core again. His son, Grandfather takes his place on the throne. His son, Monty imprisons Grandfather and starts the 7th Age of KND. Monty also develops the KND computer network and puts Vanellope in charge as MCP. XANA is created to serve her, but he goes rogue, and Vanellope sacrifices herself to imprison him. *'29 years ago '- Monty is recruited into GKND. **'6 months later' - Tallest Miyuki dies, and Red and Purple take her place as rulers of Irk. Monty is banished from GKND. Ava becomes spy for Red and Purple. *'28 years ago' - Revan Bane comes to Earth to join KND, alongside Brett Gunkan and Lyle T. Rourke. He turns evil and betrays everyone, hiding his history files. *'27 years ago' - XANA brings Vanellope to life, without her memory, and he begins making her help him break his seal. *'26 years ago' - Harvey Facilier and Rumpel Stiltskin go to Hogwarts. *'24 years ago' - Rumpel finds Lucinda Talzin on Dathomir, and learns magic from her. Lord Voldemort is killed by Harry Potter. Vaati is born. *'21 years ago' - Emperor Palpatine and Darth Vader are killed. The Death Star II blows up, destroying Revan Bane's body, making him only a disembodied Brain. *'20 years ago' - Mom finds the egg of Percival Tachyon, then asks IRIS Supercomputer about its history. She shuts IRIS down and begins to raise Tachyon to obtain political power. Django Diaz is born. *'18 years ago' - The Brain meets Monsieur Mallah, Madame Rouge, and General Immortus. They all start the Brotherhood of Evil. *'15 years ago' - Ben Uno goes to Japan and falls in love with Natsume. *'13 years ago' - Rainier Chariton is born. Chad Dickson is born. Lord Gnaa learns fearbending from Darkrai II. Ben Uno and Natsume marry. *'12 years ago' - Mikaela Corella is born. Ganondorf is freed from the Shadow Realm so he could mate with Rachel's mom's opposite, which would result in Rachel being born. *'11 years ago' - Rachel, Lehcar, and other characters are born. Ben Uno divorces Natsume when he finds out she's pregnant. *'10 years ago' - Nigel, Fanny, and many other characters are born. Eva is born in Oceana, and the Manaphy Egg is laid. The Dutchman Pirates invade Oceana with the Kraken. Kyogre's wife is killed, and Eva is sent to land, where Eric and Angelica adopt her. Carter Pewterschmidt moves to Pueblo de Niebla to mine its Lazarus. He sacrifices Django Diaz to empower the Lazarus, resulting in Django becoming a living skeleton. *'8 years ago' - the Kremian Wars happen, and end. King K. Rool kills Kameron Drilovsky. Rourke and Gunkan start the G.U.N.. *'7 years ago' - Sector W and other characters are born. *'6 years ago' - Mika Corella's parents are drowned during a cruise. Mika ends up on New Island, where she spends the next 6 years with Mewtwo. The "Sixth Age" Sector Q foil Jonah Icarus's plans. *'5 years ago' - Mushi Sanban and Shaunie Fulbright are born. Lord Gnaa kills Morgan Uno's bullies, and ends up trapped on Mt. Gnaa. *'4 years ago' - the Brotherhood of Evil is defeated and frozen by the Teen Titans. 8-year-old Nolan York moves to Quahog and joins KND. *'3 years ago' - Nigel and many other operatives join CND Training. Using Phantom Gnaa as a vessel, Lord Gnaa rescues Brain and his Brotherhood from their frozen states, and Brain joins Team Gnaa. Vin Moosk becomes a Tie Hunter. Shade is born. *'2 years ago' - The Brain meets Caesar Clown and purchases Bang Gas from him, forming an army of metahumans. Brain starts a minor war with his metahumans, which Darian York fights in. Darian York is killed by Brain after the war ends. Rachel, Nolan, along with Sector Q stop a teen plot masterminded by Numbuh 501. Nolan destroys teen locater and turns down promotion to Decommissioning Squad. The Brain begins studying Nolan York. Koda Shrieves becomes Brain's "fake" apprentice. Loki appears on Birka, posing as Thor, and banishes Phosphora after destroying her chi. Phosphora is saved by Viridi, then joins her Forces of Nature. Don Quixote Sugar is born. *'1 year ago' - Rachel McKenzie becomes Supreme Leader of KND. Lehcar EiznekCm is imprisoned in the Shadow Realm. Tommy, Harvey, and Sector W enter CND Training. Avatar Aang is unfrozen. Ganondorf joins Team Gnaa. Nolan York creates the Prospectors. Jonah Icarus is killed by Death's Head and Prospectors. *'6 months ago' - Corey Sanderson is killed by Figure. Figure is later killed by Gnaa's apes. *'3 months ago' - Nigel Uno is recruited to GKND. The Delightful Children die, becoming Sector Z again as Davy Jones makes them part of his crew. Yuki Crystal gains icebending powers, and is banished from KND after freezing Harvey by mistake. Jagar King is killed by Dimentia. *'Current time' - Irken Empire ends as Tallests Red and Purple die. The GKND ends as Dimentia dies. Malladus awakens again and starts a new Demon War, but is killed by Nigel Uno. Grim Reaper becomes Demon King by Nigel's decree. Bowser and Dr. Eggman are recruited to Team Gnaa. Manaphy is officially born. Davy Jones tries to take over the sea, but is killed by Eva Roberts. Black John and his Licorice Pirates are rid of their curse, and set off to find Candied Island. Dimentia is brought to life. The Quest for the Eight Firstborn happens. GUN starts the Anti-Inhuman Revolution, but ends it shortly after. Lord Gnaa is freed. Revan Bane dies. Ganondorf dies. Arceus is awakened and healed from his darkness as Lord Gnaa goes missing. *'20 years later' - the Nextgen Series takes place. Nextgen Series *'20 years ago' - the Quest for the Firstborn happens and ends. Stewie, Rallo, and Maggie find Candied Island, and become members of the Big Mom Pirates. Dimentio Z. Winkiebottom is blown into the Netherverse and becomes its king. Death the Kid is born. *'19 years ago' - the Licorice Pirates find Candied Island. Black John Licorice ends up becoming Vice-Captain of the Big Mom Pirates. *'18 years ago' - Vendra and Neftin Prog are born and banished from the Netherverse to live at Meero Orphanage. Shade is entrusted with knowledge of the Twenty Keys Prophecy and is banished to Earth to await Maddy Murphy. *'15 years ago' - the events of Zen and Intent transpire. Joey Beatles is kidnapped by Caesar Clown and taken to Punk Hazard. There, he eats the Mammal-Mammal Fruit and escapes. Death the Kid starts the Spirit Kids Next Door. *'13 years ago' - Sunni Chariton is born. *'12 years ago' - Darcy Chariton is born. *'11 years ago' - Nebula, Chris, and other characters are born. Dimentio finds Vendra Prog and leads her into a Nether Rift, granting her his spacebending. Vendra destroys her orphanage and she and Neftin become fugitives. Vaati meets and mates with Charle, who later gives birth to Wendy Marvell. Vaati makes Wendy a Horcrux, destroys Charle, and abandons his daughter. Norman Osborn was killed by Vaati. *'10 years ago' - Aurora, Francis, Sheila, and other characters are born. Morgan Uno becomes Head of Corporate Presidents. *'9 years ago' - Cheren, Panini, and other characters are born. *'8 years ago' - Wesley Dodds and Larry Oldman die. Nolan and Yuki take their places as Sandman and Coldman. Lord Business discovers the Kragle, then disposes of the Piece of Resistance. Spongebob breaks Lapis Lazuli's gem, and Manaphy takes her to find a good healer. *'7 years ago' - Medusa is freed. Thanks to her, Maddy Murphy develops a fear of water. Anthony, Suki, and other characters are born. Kimaya Heartly is trained to be a Sleeper Agent for a few months. Atsuko Kagari watches Shiny Chariot's magic show. *'6 years ago' - Big Mom and her Big Mom Pirates rise to power, conquering settlements throughout the world and demanding candy from them. April and Mary Goldenweek escape from the Guertena Gallery and become real. April joins the KND. *'5 years ago' - Dimentia starts Galaxia Elementary. Michelle is born. Mocha is taken to Punk Hazard. Nickel Joe loses his millions acquired in his business, and joins the Big Mom Pirates. Beat and Rhyme are killed in a downtown shooting. They join the Spirit KND after death. *'3 years ago' - Cheren, Dillon, and others enter CND Training. Nebula starts the New GKND. Beat and Rhyme, in their Gigais, join The Gang. The Hat Kid is sent to Earth from Mushroom Kingdm. *'2 years ago' - Django de los Muertos meets The Gang and is allowed to join them. *'1 year ago' - Cheren becomes Supreme Leader. April Goldenweek joins Sector W7 as the last of Sector GD is decommissioned. *'7 months ago' - the newest Firstborn is created, making Ten. Viridi returns and begins another Nature War. Majora possesses Miyuki Crystal, and Cheren goes on his journey to the Termina Dimension to save her. Viridi dies, and the Nature Wars end. *'4 months ago' - Team Hero and Dillon's team rescue the children from Punk Hazard as the KND arrests Caesar. *'2 months ago' - Percival Tachyon becomes Galaxia's emperor, but is defeated by Nebula. Dimentio is freed from the Netherverse and tries to destroy the universe's matter, but Nebula and MaKayla defeat him. *'1 month ago' - Sector V disbands from KND to become the New Raccoon Pirates and fight the Big Moms. The Eight Sugary Wonders are reunited to create the legendary cake, which Big Mom harnesses its power to turn the Earth into Candied Planet. She is defeated by Sheila, who then awakens herself as a Light. *'Current time' - the Quest for Seven Lights begins as the Apocalypse threatens the world. *'Three years later' - the Voyage ends, the KND battles The Thirteen and the universe is reborn. Nextgen Kids' Birthdays Global Command · Sunni Chariton – February 18, 2018 · Darcy Chariton – January 14, 2019 · Zach and Maddy Murphy – January 11, 2021 · Francis Drilovsky – February 2, 2021 · Mako Mankanshoku – April 1, 2022 · Panini Drilovsky – March 1, 2022 · Cheren Uno – May 22, 2022 Galactic KND · Nebula D. Winkiebottom – May 1, 2020 · Arianna Dunfree – July 10, 2020 · Jerome D. Winkiebottom – March 27, 2021 · Tronta Dunfree – April 5, 2021 · Vweeb – August 11, 2021 · Makava – September 9, 2022 · Bender B. Rodríguez – September 4, 2026 Sector V · Vanellope von Schweetz – June 10, 1982 · Chris Uno – January 8, 2020 · Harry, Artie, and Haylee Gilligan – April 12, 2020 · Haruka and Mason Dimalanta – August 12, 2020 · Aurora Uno – January 15, 2021 · Kirie Beatles – May 8, 2021 · Sheila Frantic – July 10, 2021 · Dillon York – October 10, 2021 Sector W (all born in 2024) · Anthony McKenzie – March 25 · Fybi Fulbright – May 6 · Sally and Harvey Harper – June 25 · Aranea Fulbright – August 1 Sector IC · George King – March 9, 2020 · Miyuki Crystal – April 30, 2021 · MaKayla King – June 8, 2021 · Lola and Terry Stork – October 10, 2021 · Suki Crystal – December 1, 2024 Sector W7 · April Goldenweek – April 29, 2019 · Aisa – January 3, 2022 · Apis – May 12, 2022 · Chimney Ukeru – June 2 (same as Rob Lucci), 2022 · Mocha – June 28, 2022 · Aeincha – November 2, 2022 · Gonbe – February 8, 2024 Sector JP · Yachiru Kusajishi – February 12, 1067 B.C. · Karin and Yuzu Kurosaki – May 6, 2021 · Kodama – February 1, 2022 (Chinese New Year) · Jinta Hanakari – April 4, 2022 · Ururu Tsumugiya – September 9, 2022 Sector SA · Morgiana – December 18, 2019 · Nagisa Shiota – July 20, 2020 · Goombella – July 22, 2021 · Index – December 20, 2022 Sector MG · Romeo Conbolt – March 21, 2020 · Wendy Marvell – February 14, 2021 (after 7:00pm) · Philip Blakely – March 3, 2021 · Oliver Orson – April 18, 2022 · Kiki Yamaka – July 29, 2022 · Louise and Maria Mario – October 5, 2025 Sector $ · Ciel Phantomhive – December 14, 1875 · Weiss Schnee – November 9, 2019 · Pacifica Northwest – June 28, 2020 · Carol Masterson – August 8, 2021 · Raleigh – July 16, 2025 Sector LN (all born in 2019) · Barbara Parker – January 28 · Hannah England – March 6 · Amanda O’Neill – March 17 · Diana Cavendish – April 30 · Atsuko Kagari – June 25 · Lotte Jansson – September 6 · Constanze – October 12 · Jasminka Antonenko – November 1 · Sucy Manbavaran – December 31 Other operatives/characters · Gon Freecss – May 5, 2021 · Killua Zoldyck – July 7, 2021 · Dipper and Mabel Pines – August 31, 2019 · Melody Jackson – April 12, 2021 · Emily Garley – June 8, 2021 · Kimaya Heartly – July 15, 2022 · Shelly Johnson and Gonshiri – August 18, 2022 · Jessie and Sandy Sidney – August 28, 2024 Marzipan Pirates · Nel – April 24, 195 million years ago · Rallo Tubbs – September 9, 1994 · Stewie Griffin – April 18, 1999 · Maggie Simpson – April 19, 1999 · Augustus Fizzuras – September 8, 2016 · O-Tama – September 30, 2027 Nextgen Kids by Age This is a list sorting all Nextgen kids by whatever age they were upon their first appearance (excluding flashback fics). (Take note Negatives do not get added to the list, as they are precisely the same age as their counterparts.) *'20 years old' - Death the Kid *'18 years old' - John Fett, Aurorra Bane *'13 years old' - Sunni Chariton, Marcus Drilovsky *'12 years old' - April Goldenweek, Darcy Chariton, Drake Puncture *'11 years old' - Nebula D. Winkiebottom, Arianna Dunfree, Chris Uno, Mason and Haruka Dimalanta, George King, Wendy Marvell *'10 years old' - Aurora Uno, Francis Drilovsky, Sheila Frantic, Dillon York, Harry, Artie, and Haylee Gilligan, Carol Masterson, Zach and Maddy Murphy, Jerome D. Winkiebottom, Tronta Dunfree, Vweeb, Lola and Terry Stork, Miyuki Crystal, Mary Goldenweek *'9 years old' - Cheren Uno, Panini Drilovsky, Makava, Kimaya Heartly, Shelly Johnson, Gonshiri, Sector W7 (minus April) *'8 years old' - Sonny and Donna *'7 years old' - Rupert Dickson, Timmy Gilligan, Jessie and Sandy Sidney, Suki Crystal, Anthony McKenzie, Fybi Fulbright, Aranea Fulbright, Sally and Harvey Harper *'5 years old' - Hikari Gilligan, Joey Beatles, Michelle McKenzie, Lilac Farley, Berry Bean Trivia *This timeline works in the same style as One Piece's timeline. *In The Great Candied Adventure, it is revealed that it's currently Year 2032 in the Gameverse, and Firstborn took place in 2012, when both respective Apocalypses were going to happen. Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:Events